Question: First consider the expression for: $-8$ plus the product of $2$ and $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: Take the quantity of $9$ times that expression and then add $-7$.
Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $2$ and $x$ $2 \times x = \color{orange}{2x}$ What is $-8$ plus $2x$ $2x$ $ - 8$ What is the quantity of $9$ times that expression $9 \times (2x - 8) = \color{orange}{9(2x-8)}$ What does adding $-7$ to $\color{orange}{9(2x-8)}$ do? $9(2x-8)$ $ - 7$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $9(2x-8)-7$.